


Classmates

by SIX_Calavera (sicdog)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Heavy Petting, No Sex, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicdog/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Your usual seat is taken, but there's an open seat next to...that cute guy....
Relationships: Fox Mulder/You
Kudos: 22





	Classmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick, short, little open ended thing I whipped up after watching a few episodes of the X-Files

University of Oxford

Your usual seat is taken, you notice with slight anxiety in your gut. You'll have to take the first open seat you see or risk standing at the doorway so long that you attract strange looks. The bane of every student's existence...

The classroom is a large auditorium with rows of seats and long curved desks.  
There was a seat next to that guy...you'd never had the chance to talk to him but you had noticed him. It was hard not to, he was handsome, tall, and always had a look on his face like he was reading everyone in the room. 

You'd made eye contact a few times, maybe more than a few times. Sometimes you'd linger purposefully, but sometimes he would challenge you in return and ultimately win. He'd caught your eye the first day of class, his body language communicated confidence, even though he often slouched and slid down in his chair. That's what intimidated you about him, he never made a move to accommodate anyone, or go out of his way to start a conversation with anyone, neither did he ever put on any airs when he had to address someone. But whenever he talked to the class or answered a question the professor posed, it was always with an air of ease and a bit of arrogance. He knew what he was talking about, and wasn't shy with that fact. 

You decide to quickly take a seat next to him.

You drop your bag a bit too close to him and it bumps his leg. You plop down in your seat, a bit breathless you mutter a quick, 'Sorry.' before pulling your bag closer to your legs. 

He acknowledges you but doesn't stare too long, everyone's had a late day before...

You pull out papers and notebooks, trying to catch up to what the professor is saying. 

Your classmate leans over to you, a lazy drawl in his voice as he asks for a spare eraser. He gently twirls a pencil in his hand, you can see the eraser seems to have been completely worn down. 

"Uh...yeah." you answer in a rushed manner, digging through your bag to pull out a pink eraser. 

He nods in appreciation, "Thanks." He smiles. His fingers brushing yours as he takes the eraser from your hand. They linger for a bit too long, but he moves away before you start wondering about his intentions. You smile at each other, and you try to turn your attention back to the front of the class. 

This was the closest you had gotten to him. You sneak glances at him from your seat, he's close enough that you can see a sliver of those pale greenish eyes, and faint stubble along his jawline. His hair is a rich brown, and his lower lip is plump and a pretty shade of pink. 

You instinctively bite your lip, he must have felt your heated gaze because he turns slightly in your direction. You manage to look away quickly enough before his eyes are on you. 

He stares for a bit, but his suspicion is quickly quelled by your intense scrutiny of the page before you. 

He watches you furiously scribble notes into your notebook. Spying on you from his side of the desk now. You're focused now, hair falling delicately from behind your ears, he fights the urge to tuck it back behind your ear himself. But you do it yourself, quickly pulling the hair back then resting your head on the palm of your hand. 

He eventually goes back to his own notes, a faint inward smile on his lips. 

Class finally ends, the professor tells you of a few books to check out before next week and everyone slowly starts packing up. You get your things in order and prepare to depart. 

Before you reach the door you hear a pattern of shoes behind you. 

"Hey, one sec!" 

You turn, it was your handsome deskmate, "Oh," you mutter, he's holding out your eraser for you. You stretch out your palm, "Thank you, you could've kept it though." You smiled politely, as he dropped the eraser into your palm. 

"Maybe so, but then that would've been a missed opportunity to talk to you." 

You smile in forced confusion, but you know what he's doing. You would be lying if you weren't hoping you'd eventually strike up a conversation with each other. He was confident and charismatic, and you knew he had a nice body underneath those boring button up shirts he wore.  
It was always a treat when he took off his coats or jackets. 

"My name is Fox." He introduced himself. 

"Fox, huh?" You repeated, it was an unusual name, "I'll say." You flirted, giving him an appraising look. 

He chuckled softly, he didn't seem surprised that you had felt the same attraction. You had both been playing cat and mouse with your eyes for days. Glances from across the classroom and from opposite ends of hallways. 

You introduced yourself as well, 

"Nice to finally meet you." Fox replied. 

You both stood in silence for a few seconds, a palpable tension between you. You couldn't decide whether to ask him out or cut the bullshit and kiss him. 

"How would you like to go out for coffee sometime? Maybe we can actually have a conversation rather than trying to send messages with our minds all day." Fox finally asked, teasing you. 

"Yeah, I'd love to. Might as well find out if you're as fun to talk to as you are to look at." You reply playfully, following his lead. 

Fox smirks, "Well if I start boring you I'll lose the shirt. When are you free?" 

"I'm free right now, actually. Got any classes after this one?" You offered eagerly. 

Fox grinned brightly, "None. And I know the perfect place."

You were beaming, you knew he'd be charming. You chatted and you walked along the streets off campus. 

"No, please let's not talk about school. I am so fed up with our psychology professor." 

Fox laughed, "Alright, alright, I won't bore you with the typical chit chat. Here's one that always keeps the girls away. Know any scary stories? What's your favorite conspiracy theory?" 

Your mouth parts like you want to respond, you're surprised by his question.  
Although he doesn't give you a chance to respond. 

"Come on, don't look at me like that." He chuckles, you open your mouth again to respond but he continues, "Okay, before you say anything, hear me out. I promise you this stuff is entertaining. Have you ever heard of the Philadelphia experiment?" You shake your head, a coy smile on your face. Fox seems to get energized by that, "Alright, well the gist of it is that the U.S navy allegedly carried out a series of experiments at the Philadelphia Naval Shipyard-" 

You were nearing your destination as Fox explained a fantastical story of disappearing ships, humans fusing with metal, and the consequential government cover-up. He held the door open for you as you stepped inside, his boyish wonder over his story still going strong. 

You took your seats, he wasn't usually very talkative, you don't think you ever saw him in conversation with anyone else. He seemed to lean more towards a silent, broody, demeanor in class. And although it was definitely sexy, Fox's enthusiasm over the details of random government conspiracies, had Its own endearing qualities. 

"Would it surprise you if I told you I actually have heard of that one? I quite like it as well. It's pretty gruesome. I don't usually like to talk about it but my morbid curiosity leads down some weird roads sometimes." You grinned, "I was just surprised you even asked that question. It's not a common interest" 

Fox looked genuinely surprised, "Really? Usually my dates end right about now. It's not everyday you find someone who is even passively interested in unexplained events." 

You smiled sweetly, "That's true. You do seem to be pretty interested though, more so than most." You joked. 

Fox laughed lightheartedly, "Yeah, I can be a little obsessive." 

"That's okay. I love spooky stuff too." 

Fox locked eyes with you, giving you a look as if you had turned into a vein of untouched gold right before his eyes.  
"Let me take you to bed, right now." Fox blurted out.

"Fox!" You let out a flurry of laughter at that, loving his blunt statement.

There was a heat between the two of you. You both knew you'd be compatible physically, but you both seemed to also be invested in getting to know the other. It gave you confidence to see that Fox wasn't the kind of guy to go for one night stands, or that he at least was making an interesting game out of it. 

That being said, as the conversation went on, it was quickly becoming difficult to keep your eyes on his. You'd look down his nose, to settle on his lips. Down his chest to settle on his hands, which seemed to be reaching closer towards yours. 

You were sure he was noticing because although he wouldn't mention it, he would instead wait until your gaze would finally return to his and fix you with a salacious, knowing, smile. 

You cleared your throat, only slightly embarrassed at being caught for the third time, "So, what got you into this obsession with the occult anyway?" 

Fox's cocky charm faded a slight bit, and you became worried that you had done something wrong. 

"That's a story for- a third or fourth date I'd say." Fox replied, although he knew it wasn't really a story for any date. He was trying to remain flirtatious, but you could tell something had changed. 

You tried to steer the conversation away from spooky stuff for now. 

"Is this supposed to be our first date?" You poke. 

Fox's eyes sparkled anew, and his easy smile returned, "Is a weeknight in a coffee shop not romantic enough these days?"

You laughed, "Sadly not. Not for me anyway." You winked. 

Fox leaned in, his hand reaching forward until he entwined his fingers with yours. The action gave you a shock that sent a nervous fluttering through your chest, "You're right. I can definitely do better for a first date. Can I tell you about it tomorrow? After class?" 

You relished the heat from his hand, the heat in your body making it incredibly difficult to say anything else other than, 'screw the date, just screw me.'

"I'll be waiting with bated breath." You managed to be cool. 

Fox smiled triumphantly, "Let's get out of here. I'll walk you home." 

Fox paid for your drinks, and left a nice tip for your baristas. 

...It was getting more and more difficult not to mount the man right then and there...

You walked alongside each other back to the dorms. It was starting to get dark and cold, and Fox had offered his arm up for you to hold on to. You cling to him as you walk along the empty streets to your dorm. You continued swapping stories about unexplained events, and stories you thought no one else had heard about that Fox had apparently investigated the devil out of. 

You finally made it to your dorm. Climbing up a few steps you made your way towards the entrance of the building. Fox watched you, he didn't want to make a move as if he were going to follow. You both seemed happy to settle on the sublime torture of waiting until you at least knew each others last names before ending up in bed together.

"I'm glad you asked me out." You stated, heart pounding in your chest as Fox took a few steps closer. 

"Took me long enough, right? Of course, you could've asked me. You didn't have to just stare at me from across the room, y'know?" Fox joked, a charismatic smile settling comfortably on his face, as if a well established habit. 

You blushed, "Yeah, I knew I wasn't hiding it very well." You curled your delicate fingers around Fox's tie, "but you didn't even try to hide your staring, I couldn't get through a single class without blushing through the whole thing." 

You pulled him just a tad bit closer, Fox's lips parting slightly in excitement. You continued, "I don't believe you ever even paid attention to the lecture." You laughed. 

Fox walked another step, until he was nose to nose with you. He was so tall, he usually towered over you, but eye to eye like this, you appreciated his beautiful green eyes, and easy, chocolate, smooth locks of hair tousled gently in that boyish manner. 

"I'm pretty good at multitasking." Fox whispered. Face inches from yours. 

"Oh really?" You replied, challenge in your tone. 

"Yes..." Fox said breathlessly, before his lips finally collided with yours. 

Your fingers gripped his coat, pulling his body into yours and his arms snaked around your back, caressing your neck and tangling his fingers in your hair. 

The kiss quickly became passionate and suffocating. His tongue teased your own, and you angled your head for a more penetrating kiss. 

You couldn't help but moan into his mouth, and as your moan reached your own ears you pulled away. Catching your breath. You looked into his eyes, they were dilated with desire and nervous excitement. 

You wanted so badly to take him up to your room and let him have his way with you. 

"Goodnight, Fox." You bit your lip, wishing you could feel those searing hot kisses all over your body, "I look forward to our date." You cooed

Fox sighed with slight desperation, but delighted you with a charming smile all the same, "I'll see you tomorrow then." 

And with that he gave one last heated kiss goodnight, before walking off towards his own apartment. 

The next day you walked into class, this time looking to sit next to your new friend. You caught him staring in your direction, waiting for you to notice him. He smiled cheekily and patted the open seat next to him. You grinned, making your way to the seat he held for you. 

"Good morning, Mulder." You greeted him politely. 

"So cordial," Fox chuckled, "like I didn't have your tongue down my throat last night." 

Your eyes opened wide in shock at his daring, "For god's sake, shut up!" You cried in as hushed a manner as you could, while elbowing him in the ribs. 

Fox recoiled in mock pain, laughing silently at the growing blush on your cheeks. 

You eyed Mulder with an arrogant gaze, "Are you sure you want me sitting next to you? Sure you'll be able to concentrate?" You bit back. 

Fox wore a self assured smile, "I don't think I'll be the one distracted." Fox winked at you, coaxing from you an almost inaudible whimper. You so wished you could sneak a kiss between the two of you. But Mulder had chosen a seat so close to the front of the classroom, in clear sight of the professor.  
Bastard. 

The professor walks into class and you dampen your relentless bedroom eyes for a moment as he greets the class. There isn't much pomp before he starts his lecture. You have your notes pulled out but you're only half paying attention. You've decided you might try and embarrass Mulder with a bit of teasing....

You rest your head on your hand, cross your legs, looking nonchalant as you take your heeled foot and press it every  
so slightly against his leg. Mulder side-eyes you from underneath his brow, a slight quirk to his lips. But you press on, sliding your foot up his calf, rubbing slowly upwards. Mulder turns to look at you now, you simply smile sweetly, feigning innocence as you continue to sensually rub up and down his leg. 

Mulder raises his brows, and gives you an expression as if he's made up his mind. 

He goes back to his notes, one hand is scribbling words while the other is on his lap. Slowly his hand makes a move for your knee. You feel the warmth of his palm on you, you try and shoo his hand away but he doesn't budge. It's extremely distracting and you don't want to give him the pleasure of watching you squirm in your seat, though you don't want him to move his hand either.  
A dilemma, to be sure. 

His hand is warm, and his thumb is rubbing small circles on your knee as he caresses you. You're starting to feel uncomfortable now, an urgent heated need pooling between your legs. Your knees rub together, and Mulder takes note. With an infuriatingly self satisfied look on his face his hand begins to creep up your thigh, you stare daggers at him but he merely smiles an insufferably cheeky smile. You wiggle in your seat, trying and failing to sit still and ignore his advances. Fox gives your thigh a firm squeeze and you can't stop the gasp it draws from you as it escapes your mouth. The professor turns for a moment and scans the room, you sit still, blushing furiously, but he ultimately goes back to his lecture. 

Mulder gives you a triumphant grin in return for your frustrated scowl. He chuckles softly to himself as he goes back to his notes, content that he seems to have won the game, drawing a reaction from you and embarrassing you in the process. 

But Mulder has yet to discover just how stubborn you can be. While Mulder was silently enjoying his victory you shuffled as inconspicuously in your seat as you could. Maneuvering certain undergarments from firmly on your body to sliding down your legs and around your ankles. 

You take your panties, balling them up in your palm as small as you can and slowly, and discreetly lift them from underneath the desk to Mulder's eyesight. Depositing them....on his notebook. 

"Fuck-" Fox exhales uncontrollably, the ID of the item dawning on him. Then reaching forward to delicately handle your panties. 

The professor turns around faster this time, "Is there a problem, Mr. Mulder?" 

Fox's eyes open wide, and he quickly tucks your panties underneath the desk and into his pocket. 

You turn to face Fox with your entire body, head on hand, giving him undivided attention and eagerly awaiting his response, "Yeah, is there a problem, Mr. Mulder?" You repeated.

"Uh, no. No, sir. Just...dropped something." Fox stumbled on his words as he held an anxious deathgrip on your panties, eyes switching between you and the professor.

Luckily for Mulder he simply raised his brows once again before tiredly returning to his lecture. 

Fox let out an audible relieved sigh. You started giggling under your breath, Fox slowly turned to you and fixed you with a hot angry gaze, but you could tell that he was just trying to make you nervous. Fox simply shook his head, and went back to his notes. Conceding to your victory, and turning his attention back to the professor before you try something evil again. 

You noticed he kept his hand in his pocket as he continued to write with his free hand. 

"You gonna give those back?" You whisper as stealthily as you can. 

Mulder fixed you with a low gaze, his eyes staring deep into yours, he slowly shook his head, "No." He mouthed, a slight smile quirking on his lips. 

It seems that both parties had victories in this game. 

After a couple hours the professor let everyone out for lunch, students silently packed up a few things while others left without their bag, heading for the cafeteria or local food stops. 

The room was mostly empty by the time Mulder caught your attention. He propped himself up on the desk facing your seating position. 

"Excited for our date tomorrow night?" He began. 

"I'm guessing you've come up with a plan already? That was quick." You smiled, still putting a few things away. 

"Hmm...make sure you wear something low cut." Fox continued, mulling over his plans without making eye contact with you, "Strappy heals, no underwear of course." 

You gasp, balling up a piece of paper and chucking it at his head, "Excuse me!?" 

Mulder dodges your attack, an innocent smile on his face, "What? You don't like my outfit? Ok, ok, you wear the low cut dress then, since you're so eager." 

You roll your eyes, "I can't dress up too much, who'll pick your jaw up from the floor?" 

Fox leaned in close, planting a tender kiss on your cheek, "It's a risk I'm willing to take."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in forever. Woof, I just wanted to keep posting so here's this quick story :) hope you all enjoy! Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Check out my Twitter if you'd like to support me :)  
> @siccdog


End file.
